Sellado Con Un Beso
by Chibi-Poio
Summary: GonxKillua: Es año nuevo, noche de promesas eternas. Un suceso horrible les sucede a Gon y a Killua; donde este último no sale muy bien librado. ¿Gon podrá soportarlo? Tendrá que hacerlo en nombre de la promesa. ¡Fic Cebollero!


_¡Holap! Ehm… este fic es un desafío que me hizo Akane Black xDD Un ficsito para año nuevo, con tema como los besos (aunque creo que no le he puesto toda la atención necesaria a esto último u.u) Básicamente ha sido eso para mi, un desafío de lleno, me ha costado un mundo escribirlo y no estoy segura si decir que esta bueno o malo n.nUU solo digo que me doy por satisfecha en muchos sentidos. Me divertí tanto (a pesar de lo cebollero xD) _

_Ok__, a ver… este fic de partida, aviso que esta muy, pero muy cebollero (en contra de mi protocolo de hacer siempre fics románticos rayando para el humor picaresco de vez en cuando) Ehm… ¿otra cosa que decir? Ehmm…. ¡si! Que este fic va dedicado de lleno a la Kita, que ha estado conmigo en todo "el proceso creativo" como ella tiende a decir muy bien n.n ¡¡Gracias Kitita!! Para ti, y todavía me falta el LeoxKura que tengo que pasar al limpio, pero… ¡¡no os preocupéis!! Lo haré en estos días n.n _

**_Disclaimer_******_TOT NADA MÍO… TODO DE TOGASHI-SAMA A QUIEN ADORO DESDE EL FONDO DE MI CORAZÓN POR HABERME DADO LA POSIBILIDAD DE CONOCER UN ANIME TAN BUENO COMO LO ES HXH! ¡GRACIAS TOGASHI-SAMA! Así que por ahora… mis intentos de robo están en modo de "pausados" _

_Gracias a todos los que lean este fic, n.n además, se supone que era un one-shot, pero me salió más largo y espero estar subiendo el otro cap. Ahora luego… u.u siento la impuntualidad. ¡Pero repito! Gracias por todo… ya va un año que estoy por acá en ¡¡GRACIAS!! :D y las personas que he conocido ahí han sido una de las cosas más importantes para mi… ¡¡los quero mucho!! n.n Me estoy sincerando Jajaja… _

_Ahora si que me voy, nos vemos al final… n.n _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-._

**_Sellado Con Un Beso_**

_Chibi__-poio_

_Si te le declaras a la persona que amas el día de año nuevo, y luego aquello es sellado con un beso, sin duda, el amor fecundará para siempre en esa pareja. _

Daba pasado de la media noche en el reloj del auto, ya hace como una hora y media que habían salido de la fiesta casera a la que él y Killua habían sido invitados, palpó el frío de la ventana apaciguada por pequeñas gotitas de lluvia cristalinas mezcladas con el tenue brillo de las luces delanteras del auto y en sí percibió la contrariedad del paisaje para con ese tipo de fechas, alegres, redundantes de risas, de amenas conversaciones y de besos con promesas eternas… como muchos de los mitos contados desde hace un buen tiempo. Él mismo, embargado de una inusual incomodidad, lejos de querer desaparecer, se interponía una y otra vez en los pensamientos que esperaba, pudieran ayudarlo a sentirse un tanto menos desconsolado, quizás menos solo… quizás menos antipático con su persona… quizás… habían muchos quizás…

Y uno de ellos era Killua…

"¿Te ha pasado algo Gon? Te veo preocupado, en la fiesta a penas hablaste con Kurapica y Leorio…" Pudo ver la mirada preocupada del albino sosteniéndole la suya propia.- "Anda, ¿O es que acaso no estas feliz? ¡Hoy es año nuevo! ¡Un año mas de amistad!"

"Mmm…"

Otra mirada fugaz de Killua, llena de un presentimiento extraño inherente al Gon junto a él. Intento mil veces sonreírle y recibir, por lo mínimo, un asentimiento de cabeza; pero un "nada" le decía… Ok, aquí hay algo mal.

Desde el momento en que había escuchado por lo menos, ocho suspiros seguidos, seis ladeadas de cabeza, tres pequeños golpes en la frente y una risa minúscula, supo, sin lugar a dudas, que su hipótesis iba en buen camino: "Gon tenía un problema"

"No querrás decirme que la fiesta de año nuevo estuvo mala… ¿o si?" Killua acompañó el sus palabras con el tono más convincente que sus cuerdas vocales le permitieron, y entre un semáforo en rojo y la esquina de una calle cuyo nombre no le llamó mucho la atención, se dispuso a interrogar al pelinegro… decidido a no partir de ahí sin tener a lo menos, un "si Killua, tengo un problema" como respuesta a su interrogante.

"La fiesta no tuvo nada de malo…"

Apoyó su brazo en el respaldo de la silla y habló.

"Puedo aceptar que te hagas el indiferente, que digas cosas feas, pero NO que me mientas… Gon. ¿Me dirás que te pasa verdaderamente?" Se motivo a ser tan directo por la curiosa frialdad en la voz del chico.

Se produjeron no esos segundos de incomodidad, donde nadie, por temor o razones varias, dice nada; más bien, fueron suplantados por segundos de completa reflexión por ambas partes de la confrontación, analizándose mutuamente sin mirarse a los ojos, señalando la próxima movida del contrincante, que a grandes zancadas esperaba no solo sacarle información, sino que comprenderlo… lo sabía. Sería lo mejor contarle a Killua, decirle por que estaba así.

"¿Te has sentido solo?" Ya hace rato que la luz roja había pasado a ese verdoso fosforescente, pero no había nadie en la calle para siquiera notar el cambio y causar un alboroto. Todo en una completa mudez, tan muda como la pregunta del moreno.

"¿Qué dices?" Pestañeó repetidas veces un poco incrédulo.- "No tiendes a decir ese tipo de cosas… menos en fechas como estas. Se supone que es un nuevo año, debes disfrutarlo y no andar con ese tipo de preguntas" Se abalanzó a su propio asiento, el del conductor, mientras Gon, algo apenado, le echó una nueva ojeada al vidrio.

"Esperaba que si yo te preguntaba algo, tú me respondieras…"

"Eto… no es que no te quiera responder, es solo que, tú sabes que toda mi niñez estuve solo, y esta de más darte las razones…"

"Ya veo…" Gon sonó distante, tajante en sus propias palabras normalmente llenas de dulzura y congénitas a una mirada tierna, o un "Tranquilo, lo entiendo"

Killua lo miró de reojo, con falso disimulo. ¿Por qué estaba preguntando esas cosas?

"Pero… los conocí a ustedes. A ti en especial. Creo, creo que soy afortunado, por eso ya no me siento solo Gon. No contigo por lo menos…" Estaba siendo sincero después de mucho tiempo y un hilillo de vergüenza le atravesó las mejillas; luchaba con su naturaleza mentirosa y caprichosa, ya no quería ser más un niñito remilgado. La lluvia fuerte, la iluminación tenue de las calles le entregaron la visión de un Gon apoyado melancólicamente, en uno de los vidrios; lo miraba de forma penetrante. Casi descubriendo lo mismo que él, Killua, hace tanto tiempo quería ocultar: Lo amaba, e inmediatamente aquello le decía "Debes dejarlo ir", he ahí la razón de por que luchaba tan vigoroso contra sus propios.- y aparentemente indebidos.- sentimientos por el mejor de sus amigos. No quería perderlo.

"Y no me perderás…" Dijo Gon, lanzándole una de sus típicas sonrisas. Por leves instantes era SU antiguo niñito consentido.

Se sobresaltó con la hilaridad de la respuesta en relación a sus propios pensamientos. ¿Qué diablos…?

"No me perderás… pero quisiera saber si… ¿Te perderé yo algún día?" Gon se acercó peligrosamente al albino y se arrimó en su regazo como un perro desconsolado. "Prométemelo… jamás me dejarás solo"

Killua se tensó un poco con la situación, verlo ahí, tan ceñido a su persona. Tan indebido a la vez. No se permitió respirar, por miedo a causar incomodidad en el pelinegro. Él esperaba una respuesta, y él, no sabía que decirle… ¿Estaba dispuesto a estar para siempre con Gon? ¿Lo estaba verdaderamente?

No contestó.

"Siempre lo supe Killua, algún día te irás de mi lado…" Gon se incorporó y volvió a su anterior estado. "La luz roja ya paso hace rato" Y nuevamente recayó en mirar con detenimiento la lluvia e ignorar al albino con la mirada perdida en la frialdad propia del paisaje.

Pero Killua no hizo andar el auto. Dentro de todo, no quería arrepentirse de nada, era un nuevo año, nuevas oportunidades… había que aprovecharlo.

El albino se movió silencioso en el auto, imperceptible, casi como un felino al ataque. Sin despertar ninguna sospecha de sus intenciones en la presa con cuerpo y nombre. Clasificada por él como la mejor en su especie.

"Con esto… Con esto te demostrare que estás equivocado, es una promesa, jamás me separare de ti…" " Y así, sin el consentimiento de Gon, Killua lo tomó por el mentón, lo acercó y lo beso.

Suave, apasionado, triste a la vez. No esperaba ser correspondido, pero en ese momento no recayó en los posibles resultados de sus acciones, tan solo percibió la frialdad del vidrio en el que se sintió apoyado sin siquiera notarlo.

Por mucho que quisiera negarlo, no permitiría que Gon pensara en él como una persona libre de todo sentimiento o emoción… ¡No! Él había cambiado, y más ahora, sabiendo cabalmente que Gon precisaba de su persona.

El moreno abrió la boca en un intento mínimo de hablar, sus ojos en estado de conmoción o de total incredulidad. Muy distintos a los anteriores llenos de indescifrables preguntas.

"Yoo…"

Todo sucedió en menos de un segundo, una luz palpitante le obligó a cubrirse la vista con su brazo derecho, luego, solo vio la cara de horror de Killua que se lanzó hacía su propio cuerpo y un auto de apariencia borrosa. Espero el golpe, que ciertamente llegó…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿K---Killua…?" Estiró un poco la mano y sintió unas cuantas rasgaduras de vidrios, al borde de la inconsciencia vislumbró muy claramente la cara de Killua, ensangrentado sobre su propio cuerpo, como queriendo protegerlo del choque.

Y a pesar de todo… de la sangre, del momento… Killua seguía siendo bello a sus ojos.

Hubiese querido gritar, llorar, hacer algo, pero no podía, él mismo no se dejaba mover ni siquiera un músculo, en énfasis de sus propias lesiones, probablemente tanto internas como externas…

Tembloroso, Gon intentó moverse: No pudo. Ya casi todo se veía nublado, en una línea fija, limitando la realidad y el sueño. Ya no sabía si estaba despierto o no. Pero la tibieza de la sangre escurrida en sus propias ropas le decían de manera tajante que esto era cierto, que habían tenido un choque y que Killua se desangraba, muriendo de a poco por haberlo salvado a él.

¡Que indeseable se sintió!

"De--- des… Despierta" Un hilillo de voz surcó el espacio lleno de un olor a neumático quemado.- "No… mueras"

Y luego de eso, las fuerzas lo abandonaron. A lo lejos las sirenas de las ambulancias se acercaban a toda velocidad al choque de autos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"Estaré contigo para siempre… es una promesa sellada con un beso."_

_"Creeré en ti… Killua"_

"Cre… creeré en ti… Killua"

"Ya lleva un buen tiempo repitiendo eso entre sueños…" Kurapica miró a los ojos al doctor a su lado y alternamente a Gon, recostado en una camilla. "Nunca pensé verlo así…"

"No habrías podido hacer nada Kurapica, lo que sea que les sucedió, debemos creer que estarán a salvo aquí. Creelo…" Tomó por el talle al chico rubio y lo atrajo hacía si de manera protectora. "Él es fuerte, y Killua también, yo sé que ambos lograran…"

Las palabras de Leorio se vieron imposibilitadas, Kurapica se había apegado muy fuerte a su torso, lo estaba abrazando como nunca antes.

"Más te vale que sea cierto lo que me dices" Dijo el Kuruta mientras se arrimaba más al cuerpo del médico con brusquedad. Leorio esbozó una sonrisa melancólica, él también tenía miedo por el destino que tendrían Gon y Killua… esos dos… ¡¡Maldito conductor ebrio que los había chocado!!

Lo había visto en la sala de espera, sin muchas heridas graves… y muy ajeno a la forma de ser que él tenía: Le deseo lo peor… pero inmediatamente se hallaba a si mismo recriminándose por esos tan fuertes instintos asesinos, por que el era un doctor. Y los doctores no piensan en acabar vidas, sino que en mantenerlas.

Jamás habría pensado que una llamada a las cuatro de la mañana en día de año nuevo hubiera terminado en dos de sus mejores amigos en una camilla, inyectados hasta por los codos con suero. Él sabía el estado de la gravedad en el que se encontraban, sin embargo, con lo poco que había examinado, de inmediato se había percatado del hecho que Gon lucía mal, si, pero Killua… él era un caso diferente. Al parecer había recibido de lleno el impacto.

Un suspiro taciturno escapó de los labios del mayor; abrazó más a Kurapica de solo pensar en una posible desgracia.

"Killua…" La voz de Gon cruzó la mudez de toda la habitación color blanco invierno, en una plegaría más o menos intensa. "No… Killua…"

Inmediatamente, tanto Kurapica como Leorio se separaron y corrieron en dirección a la camilla. Los ojos del pelinegro entreabiertos, la respiración dificultosa, pero estable.

"¡Gon!"

El pequeño estiró una mano, viendo en ella a duras penas el piquete de una o dos agujas, volteó su rostro y se topó con las miradas angustiadas de Kurapica y Leorio… un dolor punzante en su cabeza y espalda le obligaron a despachar sus intentos inútiles de ponerse en pie. Con ambas manos intentó apaciguar la luz fuerte que tenía por encima de donde estaba recostado, aún semidormido, sedado, imágenes en su cabeza… ¡su cabeza! Dios, como le dolía ahora, cada remembranza residente en su escasa conciencia producía un fuerte e insoportable dolor que partía desde las extremidades y se paseaba hasta llegar directamente a sus ojos a penas abiertos.

De pronto, una calidez le envolvió la mano de súbito. Se sentía agradable, en consideración con lo frío que sentía que estaba su cuerpo. Entre otras muchas sensaciones que en ese momento experimentaba.

Miró en aquella dirección y vio unas orbes azules, con preocupación totalmente desbordante reflejada en ellas.

"K… Kurapica…" Soltó con debilidad, pero sin perder el aire cándido de su voz.- "¿Qué… Qué pasó?.- Una de sus manos piqueteadas fue a dar a su sien enfundada por varios vendajes.

"Gon… ahora debes descansar. El Doctor dijo que estas muy débil, por favor no te esfuerces en vano" Esa vez fue el mayor que hablo con semblante triste.-"Nos preocupaste mucho… ¿sabías?" Y finalmente dejó entrever un suspirito ahogado. Lleno de la angustia que hace un buen rato intentaba infructuosamente apaciguar.

"Es cierto Gon, no hagas el trabajo más difícil" Kurapica y Leorio intercambiaron unas miradas fugaces, llenas de un algo que Gon no supo si definir entre perplejidad o incomodidad.

Instantáneamente otro golpe de recuerdos le asomó la conciencia atiborrada de sonidos extraños, entre los que figuraban cristales rotos, ambulancias, quejidos… ¡Oh Dios!

Recién hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de donde estaba, y lo peor de todo… ¿Por qué estaba ahí? La respuesta le vino de súbito…

"¿¡¡KILLUA?!! ¡¡¿DÓNDE ESTA KILLUA?!!" A pesar de las heridas aún abiertas el muchacho moreno apoyo dificultosamente su espalda en la pared fría del Hospital. El pecho bajaba y subía, como si en solo ese par de movimientos, hubiese gastado toda su energía… Gon Freecs estaba agotado con tan solo mantenerse despierto. "_Necesito _ver a Killua" En un dos por tres, el chico se estaba sacando las dichosas agujas, dispuesto a salir en camisón habitación afuera.

Y lo hubiera hecho, a no ser por que sus dos amigos, en una clara confrontación en su contra, le impidieron dar ni dos pasos para forzosamente recostarlo como pudieran nuevamente en la camilla.

"Déjenme…" Las palabras morían literalmente en su boca, el aire se le hacía minúsculo y sus pulmones le reclamaban más de lo que su cuerpo daba. Simplemente en ese momento, él no servía para nada.

"Gon…" Dijo el rubio comprensivamente, pero con semblante igual de duro que cuando debía afrontar algo totalmente peligroso. Casi calculador. "Si tú prometes quedarte aquí, te diremos lo que ha pasado con Killua"

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, probablemente con esto lograría tranquilizar un poco a Gon, a no ser por que surgiera el efecto contrario… lo cual esperaba, de todo corazón, que no fuera este el caso. Aún así quiso hacer el intento, su amigo yacido en esa camilla tenía todo el derecho de saber lo que le había pasado a su mejor amigo, al que él sabía que era la persona que el pelinegro más amaba… si, eso era, Gon _amaba_ a Killua. Evidencias, más de las que tenía, no necesitaba.

Y era por aquello mismo que esperaba que todo esto no terminará en tragedia, lo más probable era que Killua sintiese igual… perderse a ambos en este momento no sería justo. Ni para el perdido, ni para el dejado.

"Gon…" Aún firme, dentro de la gravedad en la que estaba, el chico le miró interrogante y exigente a la vez. Mezcla rara de ver en esos ojos normalmente llenos de candidez.- "Killua… Killua… esta en coma" El rubio sintió como una aflicción le recogía el cuerpo al solo pronunciar aquellas palabras, cargadas de un necesaria angustia que los tres compartieron en distintas medidas. Sabía a la perfección que el más perjudicado aquí era el chiquillo moreno. Por lo tanto, él debía ser fuerte… mostrarse invulnerable a todo aquello que quisiese derrocarle. Sería fuerte como un roble. Ya estaba decido.

El silencio habitó en todos y cada unos de los rincones blanquecinos de la habitación. Se hizo casi poco respirable, sobretodo para Gon, quien involuntariamente luego de haberse llevado las manos a su boca, descendieron con pesadez hasta caer lánguidas en el regazo de su propietario.

Fue ese instante en que nuevamente vio todo negro, fundiéndose con sus pestañas que veía cerrarse mientras a lo lejos escuchaba las voces de sus amigos, cada vez menos presentes… y de la nada. La ausencia de sonido alguno le hizo entender que se estaba desmayando. Y al igual que para salvar a la persona que amaba… no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-

"Ahh…" Los ruiditos junto a él le hicieron volver en si de inmediato. Ya hubiera sido por la sorpresa o por que quizás no lo habían sedado tanto. Ya no tenía tantas vendas en la cabeza… y las agujas no estaban en el lugar donde la última vez las había visto.

"Que bueno que despertó" La voz de un alguien le sacó de sí, seguida de una sonrisa a la que él tachó como _agradable_. "Lleva durmiendo un día entero. Sus amigos se fueron hace unos minutos antes que abriera los ojos…" La chica recogía algunos medicamentos de índole desconocida para él.

Al escuchar la palabra amigos, una ola de angustia le invadió ominosamente, devastándole lo poco y nada de aire que estaba respirando. Tenía que ver a Killua, comprobar que lo que Kurapica le decía no era más que una tonta broma… si, si, seguro era eso, y al encontrarlo, lo vería sano y salvo comiendo sus golosinas… como siempre.

Por favor, _tenía _que ser así. Él se lo había prometido… y las promesas no se rompen. No con él por lo menos.

Pero a penas se daba ánimos, una palabra le echaba abajo las pocas esperanzas que intentaba desmesuradamente guardar.

_Esta en coma… esta en coma… ¿Dormiría para siempre? ¿Eso significaba? _

"Disculpe…" Habló lo más normal que las lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos le permitieron.- "¿Usted podría decirme el número de una habitación? Necesito ver a una persona…" Los ojos de la chica centellearon de inmediato.

"¡¡¡¡AJÁ!!!" Hizo un chasquido con la lengua.- "Sus amigos me advirtieron que usted preguntaría eso Sr. Freecs"

Gon bajó la vista decepcionado, molesto y triste, evidenciándose sin duda… a este paso no podría ver a Killua nunca… ¡No! Jamás… él estaría con SU querido Killua, costase lo que costase. Y aunque eso significará escurrirse en la noche… lo haría.

"Déjeme decirle que no funcionará…" Dijo la chica con disimulo y una risita descarada en su rostro.

"¿Qué? Pero como sabe que haré algo… ¿Leerá la mente?" Dijo ausente el chico, sacando un montón de conclusiones en tono intelectual. La chica solo lo miraba con un par de gotitas resbalándole por la nuca.

"Yo creo que si usted no pensara en voz alto pasaría más inadvertido" Recogió otro de los tantos medicamentos aglomerados en la mesa de noche.

Otra vez el chico miró su regazo, se sintió estúpido. Cualquier creería que Killua no significaba nada para él. Las lágrimas le afloraron a voluntad propia, al principio había intentado detenerlas… pero, dolía tanto. Estar lejos de él… no poder verlo. No quería demostrarlo, sin embargo, no tuvo más remedio. Estaba solo, débil, triste… sin nadie.

Los labios de Gon soltaron un sollozo cargado de tristeza, sus mangas húmedas, mientras lágrimas pendientes de sus pestañas iban a dar a las sabanas blancas. Era un llanto silencioso, amargo, tan penoso para cualquiera que viera aquello.

"Esta en la habitación 402… último piso. Salga a las 12 de la noche, a esa hora hay cambio de guardia y eso toma a lo menos media hora." Le miró tan desconsolado que no pudo evitar hacer algo para que aquella tierna criatura dejase de sentirse mal.

El llanterío de Gon dismuyó un poco, mientras el propietario de los lamentos levantaba con timidez la cabeza adolorida.

Y ahí, sin lugar a dudas, la chica supo que había hecho bien en decirle eso al chico, cuando de la nada, una débil, inadvertida pero sincera sonrisa danzó en los labios de aquel. Le basto para sentirse bien.

De modo consolador, le pasó una de sus manos por las tersas mejillas sonrojadas del chiquillo sacando los restos de lágrimas. Parecía no tener más de 19 años. Tan joven para sufrir que no se lo permitiría.

"¿Tu nombre es Gon no?" Deslizó suavemente, aún recorriendo con las yemas de sus dedos la piel sonrosada. El moreno le asintió dejándose estar por aquellas caricias maternales. "¿Por qué estas así?" Preguntó sin miedo a sonar entrometida.

Una lágrima escurridiza traspasó sus dedos blanquecinos. El muchacho estaba llorando otra vez.

"No… no era mi intención" Un temblorcillo estaba sacudiendo el cuerpo de Gon. Era tan doloroso recordar todo lo sucedido. "Era solo una pregunta, no es necesario que me lo cuentes"

Iba a retirar la mano, cuando la extremidad del chico se aferró a ella tan fuerte y necesitado. Rogándole con la mirada a seguir con él. Había tanto que quería decir. El acto fue recibido con una mirada acogedora de la enfermera.

"¿Lo amas no?" Pasó afectuosa su palma por los cabellos negro azabache de Gon, a lo que el aludido afirmó con la cabeza, contrayéndose avergonzado con la pregunta.

"Lo que más pena me da… es que antes de que todo esto pasará, fui tan malo con él, indiferente, cruel. Él me prometió que estaría conmigo, pero… yo no pude darle una respuesta. En caso de que él… él…" Temía con tan solo decir la palabra _muerte, _no era aplicable a sus labios. Respiró profundo, ahuyentando una nueva oleada de desesperación.- "Si él muere… se irá sin saber lo que yo siento por él. Pero… ¡¡Me lo prometió!! ¡¡Dijo que estaría conmigo para siempre!! Fue un beso… ¡Con un beso me prometió aquello!" Tragó saliva dolorosamente, dirigiendo sus cristalinos ojos a la chica, tembloroso, recogió sus rodillas pegadas al pecho, las envolvió vehemente con sus brazos.- "Me protegió y no pude hacer nada por él. No le respondí como debía" Su rostro estaba refugiado en las rodillas húmedas por sus propio llanto.

"Entiendo…" La mano dejó de lado el cabello destartalado, para dirigirse al mentón del pequeño y levantarle el rostro con gesto afable.- "Pero si él te ha prometido eso y además, te protegió del peligro, es por que verdaderamente te ama… tienes que estar feliz de que alguien se preocupe tanto de ti. Tanto, que llegó al extremo de anteponer tu vida a la de él. Confió en que tú podrías sobrevivir, si es así… ¿Por qué no confías también en que él lo hará?"

"Confianza…" Dijo sutilmente el más pequeño. Cerró los ojos y un montón de buenos recuerdos se le vinieron encima como un torbellino de agradables sensaciones, nublándole los sentidos. En todas aquellas memorias Killua figuraba como lo más importante, aquello que también el estaría dispuesto a proteger con su vida. No, ya no sería más un niño débil, sería fuerte… ese sería el pago para compensar todo lo que su chico albino había hecho por él. No le fallaría nuevamente, mantendría en pie la promesa que Killua le había hecho.

Ajeno a todo, no reparó en que sonreía, aún cayendo de sus ojos lágrimas bañadas en un sentimiento raro, que debatía entre la esperanza y la tristeza.

De la nada se dejó caer por el cansancio en brazos de aquella desconocida, que lo recibió en ausencia del abrazo que quizás Mito-san le estaría dando en ese momento. Los últimos vestigios de llanto aún caían incesantes por las sonrosadas mejillas de Gon, pero esta vez con un motivo diferente. El pelinegro sabía a la perfección que no llorar por su "amigo" le sería imposible, pero ahora… ahora lo afrontaría, con llanto y todo saldría adelante.

Por él…

Así, en sollozos callados la sombra del sueño le acudió abominable. Durmió, quedando en su mente solo la imagen de su dulce Killua.

"Por ti…" Dijo, antes de caer rendido de sueño en el abrazo maternal.

_Continuará…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Ahem__… ahem… ok… todos deben estar preguntándose: "¡¡¡¿Qué diablos tiene chibi en su cabeza?!!! O.o Y yo les dire: ¡¡NADA!!! :P jajajajaja (risa enferma)_

_Ehm__… u.u no quiero que nadie se enoje conmigo, por que yo dije que sería cebollero. Y si esta muy mal... ¡¡gomen!! Me cuesta escribirlo por que esta fuera de mi estilo xDD _

_¿Comentarios? ¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Cañonazos? ¿Ataque de armas biológicas? (Chibi saca una enorme lista) ¿Esto? Y ¿Esto?... y bla bla bla… ehm… ahem… mejor lo dejó hasta aquí u.uUU _

_¡¡Feliz año nuevo!! (Mich… es el motivo de por que estoy escribiendo el fic y ni lo había nombrado) ¡¡Que todos sus deseos se cumplan!! (Hasta los más locos xD… Ñami… Killua de carne y hueso xDD jajaj ¿Qué? ¿No puedo?)_

_¿Preguntas? ¿Kura y Leorio podrán hacer algo por subirle el ánimo a Gon? ¿Gon podrá ver a Killua a la medianoche? Y lo peor… ¿Killua sobrevivirá? O.o Todo en el siguiente cap. xDD jajaja pura propaganda :P _

_¡reviews! xDD no, solo si quieren… aunque no me vendrían nada mal._

**_Con cariño…_**

****

**_Chibi_****_-poio –Obsesionada con Killua- _**


End file.
